User talk:TouhouandMarioFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flipline Studios Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Burnapollo (Talk) 23:00, February 7, 2012 hola luis hola (Louisfe 20:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC)) why i am job very hard with cookie scouts article: dont edit it. (Louisfe 15:51, June 7, 2012 (UTC)) Sure Louisfe I can be a wiki friend! Speedy Bubbles 23:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Speedy Buubles Thanks!(Louisfe 00:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC))Louisfe Did you read "probable emperor of many wikis" Anyways I have only been on here for 2 days and I;m already a workhoRse Earth8845 20:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC)earth8845 Great emperor OK.(Louisfe 20:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC)) Thecutemermaid 02:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Can I be good friends with you Louisfe? I make real edits, and finally stepped out the shadows (Which means I am no longer a wikia contribiur(Sorry for my spelling)).Thecutemermaid 02:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Where do I start? I've been a bit... harsh before, but I do want to be friends. You probably don't want to, but that's okay. At least you know I apologized. 14:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Ria OkHusky and Clover lover 19:17, June 12, 2012 (UTC) want to be my wiki friend louisfe harryleg Thecutemermaid 23:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Yes l know, l know, But, you should've known, as a child, l Iiked mermaids.Thecutemermaid 23:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) War23334 21:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Louisfe i just wanted to say hi and wanted to be friends with you. Tell me if you want to be friends. Bye. Thecutemermaid 00:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Sure!Thecutemermaid 00:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thecutemermaid 00:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Your welcome! O Ok, I'll do it ASAPHusky and Clover lover 19:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thecutemermaid 20:51, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Would you like to see my Papa's Wingeria worker? The wiki is ruined I know how you feel, this wiki has been completely ruined, fake info, fake info everywhere! ~Problem? 22:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thankfully, the forum users are creating new wikis for now, with real information! ~Problem? 23:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll be warning them in the forum. ~Problem? 23:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It has gone way too far when the whole putting up the customers' "real names" into their article names has happened. Ugh, most Wikia Contributors are a such pest. ~Problem? 23:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It's a relief to see a fellow Wiki user who is finally against all the fanon stuff in here. ~Problem? 23:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Complaint I have a complaint. This wiki is getting more and more uncanon. We will try and fix as much as we can Thecutemermaid 03:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Here she is! can you be my wikifriend ? Hi Luisfe, Who blocked Havemeforty? Husky and Clover lover 17:24, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello You've been making epicness in wingeria? cool! i'm into papa's eateria games oh yes i do! Wow your prof pic is a ninetales? cool! i play Pokemon Mystery dungeon, time version ;) I posted a trivia, well more like a survey on wingeria to find out what are the easiest and hardest minigames people think! pls post in there too! Jyles911 01:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Check out my user profile! Who did you vote for in Papa's Next Chefs this year? Plankton5165 (talk) 23:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) wait wut Are you 11 or 14? ~Problem? 13:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC)